mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yellow Fangs
The Yellow Fangs (Italian: Le faine gialle) is the seventeenth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the sixty-ninth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot Naga–Suyodhana is escaping on a train towards Delhi. He’s got the magical dagger with him. But during the trip the train is assaulted by the Yellow Fangs, a group of unmerciful outlaws. The passengers are duly robbed and Naga escapes towards the end of the train after having eliminated two of the martens. There is no blocking his way out, but suddenly he feels a blade pointing at his throat. It belongs to the Iron Hand, namely the White Rajah, alias James Brooke. After he escaped from prison along with Mati the giant, he joined the gang led by Tukamao, the leader of the Yellow Martens. He lost one of his hands during his flight and has replaced it with a bladed stump, which is now aimed at Naga’s throat. With one blow, Iron Hand rips open the cloth that is hiding the Dagger and it falls down to the ground. Naga furiously attacks him, but he is shot down dead. The British troops, led by Colonel Stone, arrive at a gallop. The Martens quickly disperse and Lieutenant Jones makes his way amidst the crowd to find out what’s going on. He finds Naga dying on the ground and a green light gushes forth. Just a few instants later, Lieutenant Jones is hot on the trail of the Martens. Meanwhile Sandokan, Marianne, Morugan, Yanez, Kammamuri and Randi try to reach Delhi and they come upon the train assaulted by the plunderers; they discover Naga’s lifeless body and thanks to a woman’s account of the event they are informed that the Dagger is in the hands of a monstrous man with a hand that has the shape of a knife. James Brooke reaches the den of the Martens and comes face-to-face with Tukamano who snatches the Dagger from his hands and, not completely satisfied, he slaps him across the face. At the British garrison Sandokan is informed about Tukamano and Iron Hand, his deputy, the man who stole the dagger, according to what Morugan tells Colonel Stone. Lieutenant Jones returns to the garrison just in time to hear the Colonel tell him that even Sandokan wishes to capture Tukamano since he’s got something that belongs to him. The smile on Jones’ face does not forebode anything good. In fact, that same night, Kammamuri gets suspicious about Colonel Stone’s nocturnal stroll and follows him. So he discovers that Stone is one of Tukamano’s accomplices. Not only does he propose a great raid of the train carrying a load of diamonds to Calcutta, but he warns him that a certain Sandokan will be on board – a Rajah from Borneo who’s looking for him. It would be a good idea to get rid of him and Iron Hand, obviously, tells him that he will personally take care of the matter. Kammamuri and Randi are about to make themselves scarce when Mati captures them and entrusts them to Iron Hand. The train loaded with diamonds, and escorted by Stone’s men, is about to leave: Sandokan, Yanez and Morugan are also part of the operation. Left on her own, Marianne notices that Kammamuri has disappeared and she makes her way inside the jungle to find him. Tukamano is in turn on the move to attack the train in the appointed place, while in the jungle Marianne is following the footprints of the horses and of the Martens since she saw them leave. She finds their den. A tree is dropped onto the railway tracks and so the assault begins. Stone knocks down a soldier who is opposing the Martens. Sandokan notices and the Colonel tries to escape in the jungle, but Lieutenant Jones kills him. Jones and Sandokan, after having singled out Tukamano, throw themselves upon him. Sandokan is intercepted by Iron Hand and they get wrapped up in a duel. In the meanwhile, Jones is fighting against Tukamano, who has the Invincible Dagger. Sandokan defeats Iron Hand and Yanez defeats Mati, while Tukamano gets the better of Jones thanks to the Dagger and then he disappears into the jungle. On the other side, Marianne finally discovers where Kammamuri and Randi are kept prisoners but she cannot set them free since Tukamano has already returned. Characters 'Main' *Sandokan *Yanez *Marianne *Paco *Kammamuri *Dharma *Morugan 'Supporting' *Naga (who is possessed by Suyodhana) *Colonel Stone (Greene) *Lieutenant Jones 'Villains' *Suyodhana (who possesses Naga) *Mati *James Brooke (Iron Hand) *Yellow Fangs *Tukamano Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes